Motor vehicle bodies and their load-bearing structural components are to impart a required stability and stiffness to the motor vehicle at the lowest possible weight, for example so as to be able to provide optimal protection to passengers and pedestrians. In addition, motor vehicle bodies are to be protected against premature corrosion and ageing processes, and thus exhibit a long service life.
For example, a motor vehicle load-bearing structure with a cast light metal node is known from DE 198 08 392 A1, e.g., on which hold points for a front axle are integrated. Also screwed on in the region of such axle-side hold points is a cross member as a subframe, which can additionally stiffen the body. Connected in addition to the cross member in a final assembly configuration are a windshield panel cross member in the region of an A-column connection part along with a tunnel cross member on a connection part in the region of the hold points of the front end base node element.
Even though giving a front end base node element a cast light metal design can help reduce the overall weight of the vehicle, the connecting sections to adjoining body components, e.g., fabricated out of sheet steel, must be provided with insulation to avoid any potential contact corrosion between the cast light metal component and the adjoining body components made out of sheet steel.
A suitable insulation material must here be applied as precisely as possible over the entire extension of provided connecting flanges, and separately inspected before the body components are joined together. In this regard, assembling a front end base node element comprised of a cast light metal component involves a comparatively high outlay. In addition, premature corrosion can arise in the region connecting to the cast light metal component, in one example, given an incomplete or faulty insulation, which can markedly shorten the service life of the body.
Apart from that, the end sections of a motor vehicle bulkhead lying in the transverse direction of the vehicle (y) can in some cases be rather difficult to access, depending on the vehicle geometry, but in particular given windshields of motor vehicles that extend far toward the front. However, since the bulkhead hermetically separates the vehicle interior from the vehicle exterior, the body components provided in this region must be connected with each other so as to form a seal.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an improved load-bearing structural component for a motor vehicle body, in particular a structural node component, which enables a simple and efficient assembly, and which is optimized in particular with regard to any seals to be provided in the vehicle bulkhead region. In addition, the load-bearing structural component is to be inexpensive to manufacture, exhibit a long service life, and have a comparatively low weight, in particular to reduce the overall weight of the motor vehicle.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.